1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to storage and display devices and, more particularly, the invention relates to devices adapted to store and display dental equipment and materials.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In many industries, it is desirable to store equipment and supplies related to a given task within a single package or toolbox for convenient access when the task needs to be performed. It is advantageous if the tools and equipment are provided in an organized fashion enabling the operator to quickly and repeatedly find the desired implement or supply. Various storage trays, holsters, tool belts, easels, and tool boxes have therefore been developed to service individual industries.
With particular reference to the field of dentistry, specific tools, chemicals, and composites are designed for particular dental maintenance and restoration procedures. When the procedures are to be performed, the tools and materials need to be accurately and readily grasped by the operator. Moreover, it is important that the equipment and supplies remain aseptic and not be subjected to cross-contamination in the process. When the procedure is completed, it is desirable to store the equipment and materials in an organized and centralized fashion to allow for quick retrieval for subsequent procedures.
According to the invention, a storage and multi-positional display apparatus is provided which includes a cover having a plurality of hinged segments, and a storage tray secured to one of the hinged segments. The storage tray is adapted to store dental equipment and materials and the cover is foldable from a storage position surrounding the storage tray, to at least one display position exposing the storage tray for ready access to the dental equipment. The cover may include a top, a first side, a bottom, a bottom extension, a second side, and an attachment flap allowing the cover to be foldable into multiple display positions, including vertical, horizontal, and angled with respect to the surface on which the apparatus is set.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims.